Possessive Vampire Mikaela
by King Sakura Princess
Summary: Mika doesn't let his vampire side take over often, but when he does, there's only one thing he wants.


"Hey, Mika, can you come here for a sec?" Yuu asked. He'd been looking threw spell books that morning and he thought he was on to something that would help Mika turn back into a human.

Mika walked over at Yuu's request, and surprisingly smacked the book out of his hand. "Hey! Mika!" Yuu exclaimed, wondering why the heck he just did that. As far Yuu knew Mika liked books, what'd he have against that one?

"You're reading one of those books again?" Mika asked, sounding angry. "Uh, yeah. Does it bother you?" Mika let out a soft growl, which surprised Yuu. He doesn't think he's ever heard Mika growl before. Mika wrapped his arms around Yuu from behind, whispering in his ear. "You always pay so much attention to those books, why don't you try paying attention to me?" He nibbled on his earlobe, sucking then licking up the blood that came out.

"Ahh-um!" Yuu jolted and jumped up from his chair. "M-Mika...um, if you're thirsty-" "Why are you moving away from me Yuu-chan?" Mika asked with false sweetness, taking a step toward Yuu. Yuu took a step back. "I'm not?" Yuu protested. "You just moved back." Mika said, advancing toward him while Yuu kept taking steps backward. Eventually Yuu was up against a wall.

Mika slammed his hand against the wall next to Yuu. "You can't avoid me, Yuu-chan." "I'm...not?" Yuu tired again, grinning innocently. Mika used his other hand to lift Yuu's chin up. "Now you have to pay attention to only me." Mika said.

"Well? Are you going to?" Mika demanded an answer. Yuu just nodded his head. Mika smiled in satisfaction. "Good." He then kissed Yuu on the lips. "That's your reward, good boy." Mika said, patting him on the head and petting his hair. Yuu pouted. "I'm not a pet." "I know. You're my Yuu-chan." Mika said, kissing him on the lips again.

"Are you alright?" Yuu felt inclined to ask. "Why wouldn't I be?" Mika asked, pouting himself. "Um...you seem...different." "You don't like it?" "N-no! That's not what I said. Um, is this because you're thirsty?" "No. Do you want me to drink your blood that badly?" Mika asked, stroking and playing with Yuu's hair. "Um..." Yuu wasn't exactly sure how to answer this. He wasn't sure if letting Mika drink his blood right now was a good idea, but it's not like he minded when Mika drank his blood. Not at all. It felt kind of nice, actually. What would be best for Mika right now? He'd probably get upset if Yuu said no. "You can drink from me if you want. " Yuu decided to answer. It was ambiguous, and the offer was there if Mika did need blood.

"Okay," Mika said, leaning in and biting Yuu's neck. Yuu went to go wrap his arms around Mika like always, but Mika had his arms pinned against the wall. That's was fine if that's what Mika needed, but it was sort of annoying not being able to hold Mika while he drank his blood, it was one of the best parts.

After Mika was done drinking his blood and whipped the remaining blood off of his mouth, Yuu wrapped him into a hug. "What's this for?" Mika asked, hugging him back. "You didn't let me hug you while you drank blood, so I'm hugging you now." Yuu answered, pouting again. Mika chuckled. "Sorry, Yuu-chan. You can hug me next time." Mika pulled back shortly after he said that.

"Um...I'm also sorry for how I acted..." Mika said, blushing and looking away bashfully. "It's okay Mika," Yuu said, putting his hand on Mika's cheek and turning him so he was facing Yuu.

"Was it because you needed blood?" Yuu asked. Mika shook his head. "No, um, it's...it's my fault." Mika said, blushing harder. "What do you mean?" "Well, sometimes...um...vampires have, sort of have...instincts? Or maybe that's not the right way to explain it, um, basically, I left my 'vampire side' take over. And it's sort of possessive and jealous. Sorry." Mika said, looking embarrassed.

"It's completely fine!" Yuu exclaimed. "It is?" Mika asked, surprised. "Of course, Mika! I want you to always be yourself around me, you don't have to be afraid to." "Really?" Yuu nodded. "Then..." Mika said, then kissed Yuu. "You're mine, okay?" Mika told him, sounding like he gone back to letting his 'vampire side' take over again. Yuu didn't mind, this was still Mika. He'd love Mika no matter what. "You're mine too, right Mika?" Yuu said. "Of course." Mika said, kissing Yuu again, before pinning him against the wall. Yuu really didn't mind his vampire side. In fact, Yuu might even like this vampire side quite a bit.


End file.
